rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Part 122
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Lots More fabulous items/ideas for a Bioshock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 122 --- --- --- --- --- To Pump or Not To Pump - That Of Course Is a Silly Question : It would be logical for the pumping apparatus used for the Bathysphere and AE Stations (and even the Maintenance Airlocks) to act as "backups" for the standard pumping systems each complex has (used to routinely/continuously drain the usual sump leakage, or in emergencies to handle larger leaks before repairs can be accomplished). Redundancy of such a critical system would NOT be missing for Rapture. Mentioned elsewhere : Provisions in extremis would be made to pump also from adjacent buildings (the system of pipes/valve tie-ins already in place), and to be able move in additional portable units from various Maintenance Depots (many of those sized to match the Utility Aqueduct/Tunnel system that runs throughout the city). Consider that such 'adjacent' systems were employed when the buildings were first built and sealed. Prefabs from the surface or in-place construction would exist initially filled with water (BEFORE they were pumped out for finishing and occupation). All actually would be TEST pumped-out multiple times to pre-check if the pressure containment requirements were met before their placement. --- --- --- Big Daddy page A Big Daddy is a Cyborg - Part Human, Part Machine, Joined (Grafted) ''' : Assume they can use the genetic tech or other medical tech that their genius created to solve several problems : For the grafting - tissue/foreign body rejection issues for attached mechanisms - the treatment/whatever that keeps their tissue from reacting significantly (rejecting the foreign matter ...). Not sure to what extent the 'grafting' is done. Structural reinforcements, control mechanisms. (Note - cosmetic appearance is not so much an issue.) For the Diving Suit problems (we've seen them out in the Ocean) - those are not Diving Hardsuits that keep the pressure out, they are the conventional flexible diving suit (real ones are made of rubberized canvas) that you maintain the pressure inside to just over the outside water pressure (around 19 atmospheres of pressure at only 600 feet -- this is well beyond safe/survivable diving 150-200 feet max for humans ). The Bends (google it) when the Daddy comes back inside and the pressure is lowered to the 1 atmosphere inside Rapture. You also get the pressure change effect simply moving between different depths. I would not put Rapture too deep (too much beyond 600 feet), or the resulting materials/technical problems will increase geometrically, eliminating any practicality. So the Daddy needs some Tonic/Plasmid to sweep gases out of its blood rapidly for that transition (or mitigate the effects some other way) to prevent the bubbles shutting down its vascular system. Then there is the strength to move in that very heavy suit when out of water (suit plus tanks and tools and their power systems/weapons and those weights to keep it from floating away because of the displacement buoyancy) that may weigh MANY hundreds of pounds (600-800 total weight from what the displacement volume looks like). That would require Strength tonics (we've seen) to super grow muscles and bones to support/move that weight. To power that physiology, the digestive system/vascular/etc would also have to be enlarged/made more efficient - a bulky/bigger size means squeezing into the suit (closely or the suit gets bigger/heavier and the body needs to carry that, requiring even more weight, then more strength, etc...) Add whatever mental conditioning (possibly reinforced via Plasmid/Tonic/other) needed for the Big Daddy to operate/behave as it does (still capable of recognizing problems and solutions, handling tools to make repairs -- which all takes coordinated actions and planning, etc.. ) and to take direction for tasks or act independently and recognize problems to fix. - The technical part of the suit has to hold enough oxygen for a normal work cycle (time to get outside/walk to work location/do some work/get back to wherever to recharge - preferably more than 30 minutes of work each cycle) - with that larger more energy burning physiology - perhaps some Tonic/Plasmid (or other) helps with that to make the respiration more efficient. Inside it can renew its air directly for whatever inside work they do (and babysitting Little Sisters ...). I haven't figured out if there is any 'power assist' for the main body actions (combustion - Im not sure can work in that water pressure -- it has to exhaust to the outside of the suit, so batteries and electrics might be the only workable solution - possible so limited that it is really only viable for the tools). - A (deep diving) Hardsuit with a normal human in it has alot of problems - weighs alot and you generally need a crane to put you/take you out of the water (an expensive facilities/technicians to maintain). Movement with that mass is quite tiring - even just the water resistance of the larger surface/volume requires significant exertion. With ADAM to simplify (by making the 'divers' immune to the water depth effects) there was a great savings of expenses and limitations. --- --- --- '''Floaty Particle Engineering : Employing Transmission of Forces (Weight of Building Masses) to Suspend : * 'Force beams' on individual 'particles' (magnetic field of a strength to handle the forces involved - weight of non-particle materials fastened to them). Particles are small (or they wouldn't be called 'particles') and have only a small surface area to impart the supporting force upon). BaSx implies small 'local' distributed particles across the city (Elizabeth gets one small package and puts it at top of Fontaine's building - amazing that she's a quantum mechanic technologist and an engineer with her handy 'Lil Miss' hammer and screwdriver to do all this - and SHE DID allegedly fix Suchong's Tear Contraption also). * Multitudes/quantities of embedded distributed particles (normal material transmission of structural force), but that would negate those glowey effects. * Stability of particles used for 'support' (particularly in relation to weird 'Tear' stuff/events) ... regeneration/whatever, instead of imploding messily (and big things hurled groundward or tipping sideways). * Powering by whatever now (and supply/distribution/control of that power) -- I guess it is true that Quantum Particles Can Do Anything, though Magic Beans would be about as logical. * Stability of structures, constructed employing multiple particles (vibrations/shimmy, tipping/balancing, equalization/distribution of forces, application of force for movement likewise being transmitted THROUGHOUT the structure). * Control of (groups of) particles - change of altitude/position for allegedly being 'fixed in space' (all the rotations/translation movements of earth/sun/galaxy make it hardly 'fixed'). * Coordination of control across city and for movement (all those independently floating parts better not crash against each other). All in all, all the above issues to be faced for a technology base which is basically still in the STEAM AGE (no matter what all the writers say the Columbians/Comstock/Fink were able to steal 'from the future' and somehow understand and reproduce.) --- --- --- De Debil Made Me Doodit !! ''' : That book - "Devil in the White City" (talked about for some reason by the Infinite BS game authors). So we become a mass murderer set loose on an offshoot of the Columbian Exposition (The White City - neoclassical, all painted white). Hey THAT sounds like an even better game. Running about, Slaughtering lots and lots of people (lots of them foreigners and them rotten immigrant types and even some Catholics !!!), and reaching no important conclusion in the end (apparently its "all a dream"). We get to collect skeletons of our victims in a trophy room (and don't forget the Slaked Lime needed to strip the flesh off those corpses (mini-game time !!!!). All in all, not so much different from the activities of Booker and Lizzy. --- --- '''1893 Exposition Story : Description of actual buildings done for the 1893 Chicago Columbian Exposition : "All these buildings were decidedly neoclassical, lathered with plaster of Paris, and painted a chalky white, thus bestowing the moniker of “White City” on the main exposition buildings." Sander Cohen's "The White Theater" (an alternate, might-have-been vision ... LOTS of gorgeous plaster ...) --- --- --- This Is Columbia page Bank of the Prophet's Tithe Economic Aburdity/Ignorance : "Fifty percent of all transactions go to Comstock as a Tithe" A little excessive (as in being *absurd*) as nobody/few would THEN keep their money there (or use it for ANY 'transactions' unless forced to do so). And in those days, there were few other services banks did besides giving loans/holding money for people. Few people used 'checks' (employees were usually paid directly). There were no credit/debit cards or investment departments. SO is there no wonder we find money just about anywhere you look (even in garbage cans) - nobody is keeping it in (or rather losing it to) this "Bank". Seriously, just (a traditional) 10% forced tithe would have been absurd enough to dissuade most people in an era where you rarely got more than 3% annual interest. "and the biggest and most used bank in Columbia." IS there any OTHER bank in Columbia ?? With tithes attached like that most people would keep their money under their mattress at home. It seems a bit blatantly excessive (and decidedly ignorant), as no bank could ever operate with that kind of arrangement. (You might as well have had 'Offering Kiosks' with the words "HAND IT ALL OVER TO THE PROPHET".) Except for the ridiculous fiction of "This is America, circa 1900", you might have had a better game story saying : "In Heaven/Eden, noone NEEDS ANY money". An Irony probably unmeant... Does it seem the game's writers were more delusional than the people presented in the game (for living in a place like Columbia?)? "Fifty percent of everything people earn here goes right to Comstock as a tithe." "I gotta get me a job in the prophet business." In America of today, if you add up the various taxes and fees imparted on the income/spending of those who work to make a living, it adds upto near 50% being taken. Except that is taken out NOT at every transaction. It is all a rather nonsensical economic system -- as fictional/fantasy as the religion/science/history aspects of this game, despite all claims to the contrary. Seriously - I WOULD BE ASHAMED TO PUT MY NAME TO ANYTHING WRITTEN LIKE THIS. --- --- --- What Infinity IS : I once saw a demonstrations where a man had a reduction progression of good sized gears 10 to 1 and those being 20 reductions in a row. At one end of the gear train, the first gear was made to rotate at once per second (60RPM), an thus the next gear was turning and took 10 seconds to rotate once, and the next 100 seconds , and so on ... To make a point, he had the gear at the end of the 20 such 'gear-downs' set in Concrete. Maybe hard to realize, but if you do the math : of amount of time in seconds as compared to 10^20 (one followed by 20 zeros), that one final gear would take over 200 times the Existence of the Universe (which is about 14.5 billion years at last count) to fully turn ONCE. When we speak of 'infinity' and 'infinite', 10^20 is really a very small number. So that means that following the Multiverse 'Theory' (which is more a Hypothesis actually), in one or more of the parallel universes you no doubtably would find a Cat Elizabeth singing 'Will The Cirlce Be Unbroken" in Klingon while playing a Banjo somewhere in any proper 'Multiverse'. So it isn't hard to then say, with BaSx being a successor to Infinite BS, that the BaSx 'Rapture' could be (and because of the differences we saw, 'WAS') a significantly different Rapture than what we saw in BS1 and BS2 ?? --- --- --- Pron in Rapture : They attempted to show some of this in BaSx but fell short of the potential 'exploration' (after Rapture's 10+ years of 'freedom', THAT is all they could come up with ??) * Behind the Gray Steel Door * The Story of 'R' * Rita Does Rapture * Log Jammin' * Seaslug Nights * Plaster! (The Adventures of Master-Plaster under the ThunderDome) We did not hear any recordings of this genre on any Audio Diaries, which might have been big sellers (when there is proper portable media for these players, instead of that huge brick, and no doubt Sinclair's "Think Tank" had recommended Sinclair develop "Video" Tape as a big future industry). We did see 'Peep Show' in The Pink Pearl and maybe the TVs seen in some of the rooms there were closed circuit playing appropriate 'material'. Strip shows at Eve's Garden are part of this genre. --- --- --- Rapture and Ryan's Real Greatness : A City is a Fragile place and for Rapture to not have turned into a Cold Water-filled Tomb™ by the time we see it (or even the years later in BS2) it had to have something that kept it alive. Ryan had had to put more effort into keeping the City alive than in fighting Atlas Luckily Fontaine/Atlas's direct effect was less than you would think He might egg-on ADAM-Addled people to 'revolt', but more often they would be killing themselves in doing so. We saw from Stanley Poole's story that a single man could kill hundreds. People are capable of doing great things, particularly when their survival is at stake, and THAT'S the *TRUE* story of Rapture. Things fell apart, but only so far. The Resourcefulness, cooperation, innovation of the people of Rapture was what saved it. Ryan did a great deal, but ultimately it was Rapture's people who kept Rapture alive. Sophia Lamb never controlled more than the least significant quarter of the city, otherwise her disorderly delusion would have quickly made things collapse catastrophically, ending her AND Rapture. (Seriously do you think 'The Rapture Family' could run and maintain Hephaestus after you've seeing what a shithole the parts of Rapture Lamb controlled had degraded to ???) --- --- A Point About Really Tall Buildings (example - NYC skyline pix ) ''' : Why many of the Skybox (sea) views are faulty - too many really tall buildings (particularly thin ones as the thickness of walls the water pressure requires makes useable interior space quite limited). It normally happens in a real city as a Progression of buildings getting taller over decades - while most Of Rapture was build in a fairly short period. Real World, you don't see too many buildings of the same great height because after one is done for prestige there is not much point in building 'just as tall', particularly when it is extra expensive to build so tall. Later buildings then get taller for similar reason. Building up in cities with limited land availability makes sense, but where there is plenty of seabed area (as the views show) then it makes ALOT less sense. Most buildings, even in those packed cities, are far shorter than the 'tall' ones, for simple practical reasons. --- --- NEW INFINITE BS DIGESTION PAGE '''Going Through "Tears" Results in Brain Damage (nosebleed is a symptom usually of MUCH worse effects) and Memory Distortions : * SO what of Comstock (this 'aging' from REPEATED Tear exposure/transit(?) is used to conveniently hide his identity). Having faced so many different multiverses (to be this 'prophet' they claim he is), shouldn't Comstock be thoroughly insane (if not dead from brain hemorrhages???) Facing the drastically different 'Booker' (and there were alot of them previously?) shouldnt Comstock AND Bookers heads BOTH exploded ??? * SO what of Robert Lutece - he wasn't a dimensional god yet, so why didn't he implode entering Booker's multiverse or the one Rosalind existed in ? * SO what of Rosalind Lutece with all her exposure to Tears and those quantum particles (if they also have some effect - ditto for anyone who stood near the ones that supposedly support Columbias floating or any other use to which they were put). * SO what of some guards who DIDN'T go through a 'Tear' but were exposed to a 'tear' Booker and Elizabeth just went through and are shown to start writhing on the ground. This was some kind of "Quantums States Collapsing" ? Then why didn't it happen similarly every other place a Tear occurred ? * Baby Elizabeth went through (and many of her dimensional clones also went through similar circumstances) * People in every other parallel universe that had similar circumstances - INFINITE NUMBERS OF THEM * So what of Booker and Elizabeth when went through several Tears * The "Siphon" which vacuums away Elizabeth's power, it has to work upon quantum whatever to operate, doesnt it ? Shouldn't that be significantly damaging (brain damage, etc...) to Elizabeth and maybe to anyone exposed to IT ??? * Fink and his minions where closely exposed to (or even transited) Tears more than just about anyone else? Why wasn't Fink affected in a major way (would hav ebeen a useful plot item, but ignored). * Suchong too (and anyone else on the other end of all those 'Tears' in multiple universe/dimensions) The plot quite selectively applied these strange quantum BS affectations (many times just to make a 'good' scene, but then similar effects were ignored if they got in the way of the desired plot progression). Science is consistent and cohesive, (bad) Fantasy can be any old shit anybody wants. This was the case in this game's writing. --- --- --- Typical MMORPG Opponents/Enemies Who are *Pathetic* in General (What NOT to Do for a Game) ''' : * Local difficulty (ramped usually with a progressive set of 'world' expansion areas designed for experience level 'tiers'). Enemies, when too low for the players experience level are deactivated and stand there like mannequins, unresponsive, OR if YOU are too low kill you almost instantly. Areas (and the enemies/opponents within them) are limited only to a narrow appropriate Player level. Usually enemies lower than the Player generate no experience (to dissuade high-level Players grinding them and making them unavailable to Players of the appropriate level). * Too often singleton enemies are laid out (too) closely in a minefield-like pattern to facilitate the slaughterhouse death-counts. This is done to handle the waves/swarms of Players who generally easily clean out opponents in the same high traffic areas (when everyone in a brand new world expansion is doing the same limited sequences of Mission arcs). * Because they are so set so close together all the enemies are also programmed to be effectively blind/myopic to ignore Players even when just 10 yards away (realistically within easy sight/detection range). This is so in open areas you don't activate all those (frequently dozens) within an area and have them easily exterminate the Player. * Because they are so closely located apart, there is little room to maneuver (needed for a challenging fight) without activating yet more enemies (and totally f#$%ing up the fight for the Player). * The chronic use of simplistic combat behavior : Detect Player, Activate, Charge at Player and Fight. * No real tactics for enemies (some melee, others have ranged weapons, special attacks usually monotonously simple, few activate allies). * Terrain or cover is rarely made use of. "Prop' terrain often has NO affect on visibility. Often defective/illogical pathfinding through terrain. Most often only the selected initial placement might make use of terrain feature (pre-canned by the level designer). * Enemies generally don't call for assistance from others even within 25 feet of themselves - enemies are oblivious to what is happening nearby to their allies (which should normally should be within their easy sight). * Little variation in spawning locations (and those often don't make any sense as to why the enemy is located there). Likewise, little or no natural activity (no apparent reason to be where they are). Often no movement/wandering, and frequently they look like they are just standing waiting to be slaughtered. Virtually no variation in the enemies normal movement paths ('on rails' a fixed pattern and timing). * Short respawn timers, where for longer difficult fights already killed enemies (where there IS a group of them made to be somewhat more difficult) will respawn (including right adjacent to/ontop of the Player -- just magically appear) and then rejoin fight again. Usually the is NO detecting of the Player to block this "respawn" (that is BTW Programming/Scripting 101 type logic to add). In Quests/Missions, which can be more setpiece/planned out (and not subject to interference by multitudes of other Players), the AI used can be a slight bit less-than boneheaded generic behavior. But generally being pre-canned, they rarely vary much in their scenario playout sequence (no randomization or timings/positions/spawn-content). --- --- --- '''Lets (MMORPG) Kubrick-ize Rapture a Bit More : When Stanley Kubrick made 2001 A Space Odyssey, he tried to make the portrayed science in the fictional story as REAL as possible - as to what it should be. This MMORPG game would be attempting to be real Science Fiction, instead of anything as bad as the weak Fantasy that Infinite BS and its BaS bastard children were reduced to. That means logical consistency and things which operate following Physical Laws (and being predictable with the Players' Life Experiences to minimizing any double-thinking they need to do while playing, avoiding confusion as you have anytime you have to deal with sitgnificant departures from Reality). --- --- --- Original BioShock - Much (Weird) Concept Stuff Was Soon Rejected : Reason why you don't let the human mutants in Rapture grow too weird (tentacley, etc..) is that genetic change has its limits before too many body systems don't work anymore. Its also creepier (Uncanny Valley) to have them retain parts of their humanity. AND (more practically) weirdly shaped/non-anthropomorphic body types are MUCH MUCH harder to animate (Important when you are paying to have animations created and the hired employees generally wont have experience in non-human animations). Massive mutations are disruptive to the body's systems they change/damage (most often to the point of being fatal), if not sooner warping things past use for their original function. Living things are a complex system of interdependent biological mechanisms, which when one is disrupted interfere with the rest. Shambling around clumsily on one and a half legs kindof limits mobility and hands/arms deformed past the point of usefulness is not conducive to weapon/tool/doornob use. They also don't much fit the pre-imagined/pre-developed (real world) nostalgic scenery theme which eventually made up most of the game's terrain. --- --- --- Should the Player be Allowed to be 'Bad' ? ' : Hmmm, In the 3 BioShock games don't you effectively play a mass murdering psychopath ? If the Player is allowed to do 'socially negative' activities, then there should be repercussions. You do something bad and everyone else eventually knows it. You become a known "outlaw" and you are subject to be killed on sight/apprehended by groups of people you cannot beat. In the early days (before 'civilized' social conventions) everyone was wary of everyone they didn't know (and doubly of those they did know were bad). So establishing a 'good' reputation with whomever you meet should be part of the game's social system. Some isolated Splicers may operate this way. If you employ some 'stealth' ambush to try to hide the 'crime', then people in the vicinity are put on alert (and strangers are often blamed). In an age of customized/self made goods, many things you steal will be identified as being stolen. EXILE was a typical punishment which often was resorted to and could be fatal in hostile environments (demonstrating the critical importance of cooperation between people in the game). Going Rogue might still be allowed, but to be realistic it should be made a very difficult path (and a warning to that effect needs to be made as the Players character would be permanently tainted by it). --- --- --- '''SO YOU (Jack) are a Mass Murderer ??? ' : Where are all the bodies from flight 401/whatever ? Apparently Jack got them all killed (Fontaine is even more liable for this as well) -- and so Jack is a mass murderer from the very first scene. Its something to consider when you think about deserved endings (and maybe a game mental shift if they weren't so all out bent on their 'Twist' being rammed down the Players throat). Ryan don't look so bad now, does he Ken ??? Bodies (or parts of them) floating/drifting down with the luggage, and others still strapped into the tailsection we climb through would have been gruesome. Half eaten bodies (a close up of some crabs making a snack of one passengers (preferably a child's) eyeballs right outside the viaduct window where YOUR crime is made plain (actually "push your face into it" might have been an interesting prelude to the real story). Yes it kindof shades things when you look at it from THAT angle - So who still has any empathy for Fontaine/Atlas ? --- --- --- 'Infinite BS, What Kind of Weird Faux-Religion is This in Columbia ? ' : Various game materials mention 'Popery', so this Church of Comstock theocracy is supposedly some Protestant sect who should have that as an issue, and its part of their animosity/revilement of immigrants, many of whom were Catholic, (and they don't cotton to Jews either, though little was made of that issue despite being highly prevalent in that era). But here we see huge statuary(idols) of MEN (as Saints?) and of Angels, which IS considered 'popery'/Papist idolotry (graven images) by many of the 'protestant' bent. Allegedly Christian, but is there a Cross to be seen anywhere ? Not one mention of 'Jesus' which is the hallmark of ANY Christian faith. Any sign of the Ten Commandment which is common to most Christians ??? Religious Americans in the US population of that time (in an age of much greater religious belief) WOULD know the difference between this strange religion and Christianity, and be repelled by virtually all of it. Is it through ignorance that such a farce was created, or did the game company's lawyers tell them that they were better off removing anything that might me nailed down as actual Christianity (maybe when you consider some flack they got previously for showing Bibles and Crucifixes in previous games). Noticeable is almost a complete lack of Anti-Semitism (some feeble defacement of a illogical 'Tailor' machine pays 'lip service' to the whole concept, so I guess the whole subject was too edgy for Levine). Alleging that the US Government would (even propose to) be spending even a dime of taxpayer money on such a pagan sect monstrosity is shear stupidity -- a matter of extremely ignorance on the writers part. Oh they built all that religiosity later (how and with what money once it was flying about?? We don't even know how the city was supplied basics, versus fancy monstrous statuary, etc...) If you are attempting to ridicule Christian religion, you might at least bother to represent it recognizably. If you are attempting to show the so called evils of America in that time (as was endlessly Hyped as an 'important' concept/element in the pre-game PR interviews), and THEN you play so loose with this historic societal aspect, it IS rather hard for anyone to take seriously the allegedly intended (hyped) exhibition of social relevancy of it all. (Its a cheap dog and pony show without the canine and equine elements). SO another layer of BS is smeared at the Player's feet. --- --- --- 'Ryan All His Life Had 'Projects' ' : Ryan besides being a technical genius, moreso was an organizational genius who was able to make things happen when others failed (per the story he expanded his industrial empire DURING America's Greta Depression). * Got Rich once he arrived in America in the 20s * Built a world spanning industrial empire (through the FDR Depression and WW2) * Building Rapture (including funding it without a 'firesale' of his worldly holdings) * Getting Rapture operating, populated and stabilized * Running Rapture would then be of less interest - once things were running * Stabilizing Rapture after the Economic distress of 1952 (an expected 'adjustment' once major construction ended). * The New ADAM Technology - Ryan would show how he could 'Make a Better Project' * Fighting the 'Civil War' and Keeping the City Alive (and winning). * Rebuilding Rapture and beyond (after his 'death', pulling strings from 'behind the curtain'). * A Brave New Rapture --- --- --- '''So Many MMORPGs With Near Useless Loot Objects : In playing you get enough of them in the normal game progress to build islands out of them. Many just sold for next to nothing for cash ... mass quantity over (valuable) quality for so much stuff. Grind Grind ... In BioShock you find money laying about/as loot/as Manic Magpie container contents (if YOU can spend IT then why cant anyone (inhabitants) else? Thus it WOULDN'T be just lying about (loot from your victims - OK, you'd expect them to have it, but in BisoShock because of the body counts and respawns they usually have measely money to be found on your dead opponents). Some objects are components/materials for crafting/Fabrication, but they too are in massive quantities to make endless counts of what aught to be wonderful things (more grind-grind) but with virtually no sales value (no Value Added component of a contrived world economy...) They often sell for less than the cost of materials used to make them. --- --- --- A Creepy Plot : In the "Rapture" Novel, John Shirley had Fontaine and Tenenbaum have intimate relations. Now a *Twisted Twist* would be that Ryan, learning of Fontaine's assassin pawn employing Ryan's own genetics (allegedly to get past rather poor genetically coded Security), THEN had Tenenbaum do something similar to Fontaine - to create a Doppleganger clone of Fontaine's for some nefarious/sneaky project of his own. - BTW why would Ryan have his Security 'genetically coded' with that mechanism *IF* it was known that it was faulty/inssuficient ?? ( ' ***CONTRIVED PLOT DETAIL ALERT*** ' ) Ryan wouldn't be the only one who used it and perhaps getting a genetic sample from any one of Ryan's Authorized minions (or THEIR relatives) would likewise BREAK that system. Usually such systems also employ a second security measure (like a code input) to increase the 'security' (particularly after that 'genetic' component was known to be insufficient). (There's a separate issue of what a 'genetic' scanner device is to be, to be placed in the many hundreds of secured 'Locks', including IN the Bathyspheres, and how that somehow all was undone later for Lamb's unsecured escapades.) Well that would "put the kibosh" on that whole plot thing (the reason Fontaine made Jack ...) SO in the MMORPG's cleanup of some of this illogic, it was a sign that Ryan knew exactly what was going on (Ryan Didn't Die) and simply overrode any security which Jack needed for their eventual meeting event. Fontaine would have faced the security measure too, so how did he get around so easy ??? (He DOESN'T have that needed "Ryan's genetic code" ... does he ????) Smells a bit fishy to me. --- --- --- --- --- --- . . . .